


All Alone

by Nara_ism



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ich Will, Birthday Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nara_ism/pseuds/Nara_ism
Summary: Locked up and bored, what else can be better than annoying a dangerous man?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay okay okay. So. A simple explanation. After rewatching TMFU for the millionth time and then binge-watching Rammstein's music videos this idea came to me. I have a horrible weakness for Richard in the Ich Will video and it was only a matter of time before I wrote this sin.  
> Oh yeah and it's my first time trying out the 2nd POV thingy.  
> Enjoy~

Fast cars passing by. A group of tourists inevitably interrupting the paths of hurrying businessmen. Two cats fighting over a piece of an old meat in an alley. You sighed as you watched the people down below, completely unsuspecting of your presence. The whole apartment was decorated with tall windows and yet, no one ever bothered to look all the way up, to see the imprisoned person inside.

~

It has been two months since they locked you up inside of this building. At first you were furious; you were abducted by a couple of masked men when you were returning from one of the many Berlin’s clubs - it was a Saturday night and you were thrilled to spend it with your friends. The night turned into a living nightmare when you were pushed into an awaiting van, where one of the masked men covered your mouth and nose and soon making you loose your consciousness.

Later you discovered that those men wanted to use you as a bargaining chip in exchange for information and money from your father. You were surprised as you didn’t expect that your own dad would be entangled with the local mafia. You knew he made quite a lot of trips to Germany and that he had some “important partners” here in Berlin – he taught you that himself as he expected you’ll take over the company one day – but you never expected it to be this bad.

When you woke up you discovered you were in some kind of a warehouse, tied up to a chair. There were six of them, four of them lurking in the shadows while a tall intimidating man with a mohawk and a cane stood in front of you. By his side there was another tall man with a pair of glasses – he had his sleeves rolled up and was looming over a set of not so nicely looking tools. They quickly discovered that you barely spoke any German and that you indeed was your father’s daughter. In return the intimidating man told you about your father’s debts and how he used their “company”, thinking he could outsmart them. They all laughed at that, one of the men in the shadows telling you it wasn’t very clever to leave you alone in Berlin, even only for your studies in one of the prestige universities. It didn’t take them any effort to find out all the things you knew, which in the end wasn’t that much. They left you alone for a couple of hours only for the two of them to return for you; a man with a burned face untied you from your chair while the other one, who was blind in one eye, grabbed you by your arm and dragged you away to an awaiting car.

And here you were, locked up in an apartment in a part of Berlin you never visited and never wanted to. The men took turns in guarding you and watching you. Some of them just kept sitting quietly and made you question if they were even alive and some of them were _sometimes_ bearable. As you have discovered, _Paul_ and _Oliver_ were quite a good company. You knew that they still were nothing more than Berlin’s mobsters, being a part of all kinds of crimes, though you liked that Oliver wasn’t afraid to take you out for a walk into the local park or to a nearby restaurant. He knew you wouldn’t be able to outrun him anyway, with his towering height and quick reflexes. Paul tended to always bring something with him, be it a bottle of an expensive wine, a board game or once he even smuggled in a puppy, immediately improving your day.

The others were not so easy to deal with. You saw their boss only twice. Once while they moved you into the building and the second time when you tried to escape but was unfortunately caught. He was almost always accompanied by his assistant, weirdly nicknamed _Flake_ by the other men. This lanky man came once in a while to check up on you; he seemed to be something like their personal doctor, now acting as your very own one, too. Be it painkillers, cough drops or even drugs, he always had it with him. The one eyed man had never given you his name and when you heard the others talk, you could only hear they called him _Schneider._ Being with him was like a lottery. One day he was smiling and being quite talkative for a murdering gangster, spending hours playing games and making fun of the passing people down below, then suddenly another time he would come and quietly stare out of the windows, repeatedly cleaning his pistols which he had hidden under his suit.

And then there was _Richard._ When you were with him for the first couple of days he seemed to be a rather charismatic, cocky, yet quite a likable man. But it took him only those couple of days to show his true colours. He was arrogant, didn’t listen to any of your requests, made fun of you and always made a mess of the apartment. He never bothered to help you with anything and most of the time he ended in the living room, blasting loud music and getting high. And if he wasn’t getting himself high, he smoked everywhere, jokingly puffing the smoke at you, knowing how much you hated it.

Moreover, he couldn’t stop making fun of you after the wine incident. It was one of the times when his company was not so horrible and where you didn’t mind his constant babbling about stuff you didn’t care about. You were on your second glass of wine when he accidentally spilled it over himself, which resulted in him carelessly stripping his ruined shirt off. He immediately noticed your blushing and stuttering and could not stop laughing at you ever since.

You managed to build up your own strategy against him. Sometimes, when he was at your place clearly sporting a nasty hangover, you liked to play random movies as loud as possible and rattle with all the dishes the kitchen had. You’d accidentally drop sticky food onto his suit, deliberately ruining it. And even though his English was the clearest out of all of his group, you still liked to pretend you don’t understand him, annoying him till he started to mumble and curse in German.

~

You sighed once more, scanning the streets for the last time and then you slowly turned away from the windows. You were in your bedroom now and you could hear Richard’s voice coming from the living room. He was talking to someone over the phone, his German hurried as if he tried to get the phone call over as soon as possible. You emerged from your bedroom and watched the man; he was sitting in the living room, the phone pressed between his shoulder and his ear, his fingers typing on a bulky notebook. He had a glass of Bunnahabhain poured next to it, the liquid’s bottle sitting right behind the notebook’s screen.

The evening was rather long and boring, Richard had already taken away the remote controls from the TV so you couldn’t bother him and guarded them with his life. You smirked as a plan slowly formulated in your mind nonetheless. You may have been already in your pyjamas (an oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts) but that didn’t stop you from coming into the living room and popping down onto the couch next to Richard. He looked up form his work and warily eyed you up and down, waiting for something to happen. You just shrugged, staring at him with disinterest. After a while you bent for the bottle of scotch and opened it, smelling the contents.

“Careful, that’s not something for little girls,” Richard muttered with a tiny smirk as he covered the mic of the phone for a moment.

“Don’t care,” you answered as you put your legs on the table in front of you and took a large gulp. From the corner of your eye you could see Richard had stopped writing on the notebook and was rather shamelessly raking his eyes over your outstretched legs.

You rolled your eyes and got up, taking the bottle with you. While Richard took away the remote controls he didn’t do anything with the radio. You moved towards it, looking over the CD cases laying around as you took another sip out of the bottle.

You picked one of the many copied ones with the simple words “Mix 1” written on it. After the insertion and couple of pushed buttons, the radio started to play the music, a rather nice collection of classic rock songs. You cranked up the volume, smiling to yourself as you heard Richard’s annoyed groan.

“(Y/N), turn it down, I need to work,” he hissed, covering the phone once more.

“Fuck you,” you extended your arm, lovingly showing him the middle finger as you continued to drink.

Richard kept glaring at you for a moment but then returned to his work. Meanwhile the alcohol started to have an effect on you and suddenly you didn’t feel so bored anymore. You had an unstoppable need to move to the sound of _Jumpin’ Jack Flash_. Subtle shoulder bobbing turned into a full blown dance choreography where you threw your head from side to side, jumped around and giggled at the more and more annoyed man sitting a few metres in front of you. He finished the phone call with a couple of repeated _‘tut mir leid’_ s and glared back at you. You childishly stuck out your tongue, dancing on and drinking more out of the bottle.

“Care to join me, Mr. Serious?” you mockingly extended your hand.

“No,” he hissed as he suddenly stood up, closing the distance between you in a couple of quick steps. He yanked the bottle out of your hand, glaring at it and the rest of the alcohol that was left in it, “this was really expensive, y’know.”

“I,” you twisted around him, “don’t care,” you moved backwards, back to where his notebook and unfinished glass were. You picked it up and took a small sip out of the glass, wiggling your eyebrows at Richard in a silent challenge. He put the bottle next to the radio and turned it a bit down, then looked back at you. Meanwhile you held the glass gently in you hand, slowly tipping it towards his notebook.

“Don’t you dare,” he growled between his teeth, watching as you kept angling the glass down. At the last possible moment you moved your hand, spilling the liquid over his coat instead.

“Whoops,” you said innocently, letting the glass fall into the wet mess, “didn’t mean to.”

Richard growled, glaring at you as you jumped onto one of the couches, continuing in your personal party. He moved closer, deciding to put an end to the teasing. But before he could grab you, you once again moved towards the radio, turning the volume up. You laughed as you heard Richard’s exasperated sigh and continued bobbing to the sound of the music.

Suddenly you felt a body pressing you towards the shelves, pressing you onto them and immobilising you. You gasped as you were roughly turned around, Richard’s face sneering down at you. You also couldn’t help but notice the tiny smirk blooming on his unshaven face.

“You better stop this before you’ll do something you’ll regret,” he lowered his head, hissing the last words into your ear.

His voice send shivers down your body, you could feel his muscled chest tightly pressed to yours. Nonetheless, you managed to grab him by his wrist, your other hand sneaking onto his bicep as you pushed yourself away from the shelves, spinning around.

“Yeah, yeah. Why don’t you rather dance with me, hmm?” You smiled at his unmoving figure.

“I’d rather not,” even though he didn’t move, Richard still snaked his arm around your waist, anchoring it at your lower back.

“You’re not fun, Richard,” you slurred as you turned once more, pushing your bodies around, “just a fuckin’ boring asshole with no life,” you tried to push him away, suddenly bored of his unmoving body. In your slightly drunken state you haven’t realized it would be impossible to move someone of his size with your strength so you ended up stumbling back, landing on the couch behind you.

Richard came closer to you, agitated from your remarks. He stood in front of you and watched as you struggled to sit up.

“Fun’s over, get back to bed,” he nodded with his head towards the bedroom, “or I’ll drag you there myself.”

“Ooh,” you mocked him as you clumsily stood up on the couch, slightly towering over him, “make me.”

You watched as Richard stood in front of you for a while, deciding what to do. When he reached with one hand for you, you quickly picked up one of the cushions, smacking him in the face. He staggered backwards and before he could regain his balance you jumped forward, flinging your whole weight onto him. You embraced him with your arms and legs, trying to tip him over and successfully doing so.

Both of you ended up on the floor, you laughing and Richard cursing as he tried to get the upper hand. It didn’t take long for him to roll you over and grab your hands, pinning them above your head and squeezing them tightly. He smirked in victory though you didn’t want to give up so easily – there was still space between you, and you used it for your legs. You put them under him, and pushed into his chest and thanks to the element of surprise moving him off of you.

You laughed as you clumsily got up, trying to get behind the couch to create some kind of space between you two. Though Richard was quick and before you managed to crawl over the furniture, he had you once again pinned down, pushing you into the couch, his front aligned with your back. You felt his quickened breaths right behind your left ear, your own breathing changing to quick shallow breaths.

“You little minx,” he whispered as he trailed his hands across your arms, trying to once again grab your wrists. You felt as goose bumps rose across your body, making you shudder and unconsciously push your body into his. Just as you pushed your back into him you could hear him moan quietly, stopping his administrations and gently returning the movements by pushing his body back into you, grinding his hips into your behind. You felt his arms suddenly sneaking from your own down to your waist, pushing your body closer to him.

It was driving you crazy, the mixture of a rich cologne, smoke of cigarettes and soap were invading your mind, making you teasingly push your hips back to his. You could hear him chuckle as he inhaled your own scent, burying his nose into your messy bun. Richard dragged his left hand across your thigh, his nails leaving faint red marks.

“What’s this now, huh?” he pushed his lips to your ear. Your teasing became more heated, now you shamelessly pushed yourself back into him, enjoying the sighs of pleasure he left on your neck. His hands travelled across your body, the left one anchoring under your breasts while his right one slithered down, grabbed your right thigh and forced you to spread your legs more open. You could feel the pursing of his lips behind your ear, his nose tickling you with each of his exhales.

You kept pushing each other back and forth, taunting the other one with your shallow breathing. You kept holding onto the headrest of the couch as you felt him exploring you, hands going up and down your stomach, only to slide down to your thighs and then back up. He moved a bit, repositioned his body and grinded his hips back to you, dragging them across your ass so you could feel his half hard cock rubbing against you.

A loud moan escaped your lips as you felt him grind again, your hand shooting up from the couch and into his heavily-gelled hair to grip him. As you tugged him he moaned as well, biting down onto your earlobe to mute it down.

You both became still, you could feel Richard’s whole body pressed into you, his cock teasing you, his chest widening from his breathing, his stubble scratching you across your bared shoulder. Somewhere, far beyond the existence of both of you, you could still hear the radio, the sound of it almost unrecognizable due to the sudden spike of lust in your body. You wondered what’s going to happened next, yet didn’t have enough time as Richard had eased himself off of you and in a second flipped you over, laying you down onto the couch.

He crawled between your legs and put his arms next to your head, staring down at you. His eyes were wide open and dark with desire, surely no different from yours own. He grabbed your right leg and threw it over his back, allowing himself to get closer to you. Once again, you could feel his excitement pressing onto you, though you didn’t dare to to move your eyes from his. Richard trailed his left hand from your collarbones across your neck, anchoring it under your chin. He grabbed it, forcing your mouth a bit to open; you barely had a chance to inhale and suddenly his lips were pressed to yours, sloppily moving in repeated purses.

Your head spun, just a moment ago you were flipping the man off and now he was nestled between your legs, pushing his tongue into your mouth. He strongly tasted of cigarettes and of the scotch he has been drinking that evening, which weren’t the most pleasant things and yet, you gladly opened your mouth, meeting his tongue halfway.

As soon as he felt you responding, he grunted in approval and pressed his body onto yours, right hand sliding down your side and anchoring at your hip. The sound of the music was completely drowned in the sound of your kissing, your and Richard’s moans and the rustling of clothes. Richard moved his hand from your hip under your shirt, slowly snaking it up, kneading your skin. You could feel as his fingers ghosted over your breast, he teasingly stroked around it before he moved his hand away only to return it to grope you. As he pushed his hand onto you, you mewled in pleasure and grinded your hips into his, going crazy with the sensations.

Richard was still fully clothed in his button-up and slacks, which were scratching your thighs. You bravely moved your hands to his collar and started opening his buttons, one by one. As you undid the first one you could feel his smirk, his mouth moving from your lips to your jaw, to your ear and down your neck, leaving a trail of sloppy kisses behind. He moved his head down and playfully bit your collarbone, liking the responses you gave him in return. Richard then slowly moved into a sitting position, while he trailed his arms down your body and up your thighs; you barely had chance to unbutton half of his shirt.

He looked sinfully good. Eyes half lidded, mouth open and red, his chest peaking out of his shirt as he took deep breaths. You could see as he ogled you back, you were sure you didn’t look any less debauched with your shirt pulled up and exposing your stomach, hair messy and barely holding up and the pleasant throbbing in your lips.

Wordlessly, Richard undid the last few buttons of his shirt and took it of, throwing it somewhere behind himself. You had to bite your lips at the sight, his muscular chest heaving and so close - you couldn’t resist and extended your arms, raking your fingers across his stomach and up, as far as you could reach. He quietly laughed at your administrations and took your own palms into his and pushed them around himself just as he was bending down once more.

Richard scooped a bit lower to your exposed stomach and started kissing it, sucking your skin into his mouth and sometimes biting down. He slowly licked his way up and approvingly purred as you bore your fingers into his hair, pushing his face closer to you. When his lips latched onto one of your nipples you’ve let out a loud moan, later almost being embarrassed by the sounds he could coil out of you. As he kept himself busy with your breast you didn’t even notice his wandering palm, which slowly disappeared between your legs.

When you felt fingers rubbing you over your shorts, your mind went blank. Richard’s chuckles slowly brought you back; his head was above yours as he was amusingly watching your reactions. At first he didn’t do anything more than rub his fingertips over your pussy, though even that already felt like heaven. You moaned when you felt him drag his hand lower, cupping it over you as his thumb found your clit over the layers of clothes and started rubbing you in small teasing circles.

“You like that, huh?” he hissed into your mouth, his lips moving over yours. You couldn’t answer, it was hard enough to focus on repeatedly grinding your crotch into his hand and speaking seemed as an impossible task. Richard chuckled as he once again covered your mouth with his, starting another row of heated, open-mouthed kisses. You dragged your nails across his back, kneading his skin and pushing him closer to yourself, which was something he rather liked as you discovered through his grunts of approval.

As Richard felt your hips pushing into his hand with more force, he teasingly let you go with a last stroke over your pussy. A growl escaped your lips, you felt you were getting close with his strokes, you could already feel the warmth across your body and suddenly it was gone, slowly disappearing as his hand left you.

You gasped as suddenly Richard’s hands disappeared behind your back and he picked you up into his lap. Your bodies were pressed to each other, as he held onto you, his right hand again moving your leg around him into a tight hug.

“Let’s move somewhere more comfortable, yeah?” He kissed your neck, nibbling at your skin under your ear.

“The bedroom?” you mewled.

“Yeah.”

You knew Richard was strong, but still, you couldn’t stop the gasp as he stood up with you, crossing the living room with no problem. You felt a little bit confused as instead of the bedroom he moved into the kitchen, putting you onto the counter. Richard opened one of the cupboards next to your head and rummaged in it, quickly closing it and putting something into the back pocket of his pants.

He mischievously winked at you and grabbed you once more, now finally heading into the bedroom. He continued to kiss you on his way there, blindly running into the wall instead into the opened door next to it. You were roughly pressed against the cold wall though you barely noticed it as you had enough work with answering all of Richard’s hungry kisses.

“C’mon,” you whispered and nudged him with your head, eager to finally get into the bed. Richard wordlessly pushed the both of you off the wall and continued into the bedroom, soon standing in front of the bed.

He kissed you one last time and bit down onto your lower lip, gently tugging at it before he smirked and opened his arms, letting you fall onto the covers. You yelped as you fell on your back, thank god the bed was soft and you landed in the heap of the blankets and pillows below you. Scooping a bit up, you watched as Richard kneeled at the foot of the bed, lowered himself onto his hands and slowly crawled towards you. He stopped once again when he was between your legs and took the hem of your shirt in his hands.

“A bit unfair for you to have this still on, no?” He smiled and slowly dragged it off your body and over your head, properly exposing your chest to him, “much better,” he growled at the sight. Richard immediately lowered his head and kissed your chest, sucking on your tits and licking your nipples. He then moved down, trailing his kisses over your belly and navel and before you could do anything he grabbed your shorts as well, and together with your panties tore them away. You bent your body and automatically pushed your hand back into his hair; Richard didn’t waste his time and lowered his head down, dragging his tongue across your pussy, ending up with circling motions around your clit.

“Ooh fuuuck,” you moaned as you buried your other hand into your own hair and arched over the bed. It didn’t help that you felt each of Richard’s growls and moans, your pussy feeling every single vibration coming from him. You felt him bore his tongue inside your hole and you mewled, almost crying in pleasure as he began fucking you with his tongue. You dared to look down and got your breath stuck in your throat; Richard was looking straight back at you, his tongue out and slowly going over your wetness. He raised his eyebrows and smirked, going back down and getting busy with long, lazy strokes of his tongue.

You kept watching him as he ate you out, alternating between hungry licks and lazy pokes of his tongue inside you. You once again felt the fire building inside, your muscles slowly contracting, awaiting the oncoming pleasure. Your orgasm was brought even closer when Richard inserted two of his fingers inside you, accompanying his tongue. He fucked you with his fingers that he repeatedly curled inside you, his mouth latched on your clit. When he raised his eyes to watch you trash, you went overboard.

Your thighs clasped tightly around his head as you screamed out, your body trashing from side to side as you were drowned in the waves of an intense orgasm. You squeezed Richard’s fingers that were still inside you and rubbed your juices all over his mouth. It took you a few moments to calm down and release him from your shaking legs. He took a few deep breaths, inhaling your scent and then he slowly raised himself to his haunches.

The sight before you was completely sinful. Your thighs were red from whisker burns, your legs felt like jelly and then there was Richard, sitting in between them, licking his mouth and wiping the rest of your juices into the back of his hand. You panned your eyes down over his slightly sweaty chest, down to his pants and had to hungrily lick your lips as you saw how tightly they were restraining him. You coquettishly raised your right foot and teasingly rubbed him over his pants, liking as he pushed his hips into the touch.

Richard then didn’t waste any time; his hands shot down to his belt, undoing it in a few swift moves. You watched him as he threw the belt away and popped his button open, quickly tugging the zipper down. He gave you one last glance as he hooked his thumbs in his pants and tugged them down. He got rid of his boxers as well, now proudly kneeling in front of you naked, teasingly stroking your thighs.

You couldn’t help but let out a moan when you saw his cock spring out, it was as gorgeous and big as the rest of his body. Decorated with veins, the tip proudly peaking out of the foreskin and already leaking. He lazily moved his right hand over it, slowly jerking himself off as he moved down, aligning his body with yours and rubbing the cock over your sensitive pussy.

“Fucking hell,” you cried out, grabbing Richard by his hips and moving him closer to you. He gladly moved closer, closing his mouth over yours and licking it as thoroughly as he did with your clit. You could taste yourself on his lips and tongue and you loved it. He kept rubbing himself over your pussy as he kissed you, driving you quickly insane.

“C’mon,” you pushed your hips into his.

“Mhm?” he nibbled your neck, teasingly licking you under your ear, “what do you want?”

“For fuck’s sake, stop teasing.”

“Then tell me what you want, (Y/N).”

You growled, your body ached and you were sure that he had to hold himself as well, though he still wanted to torment the both of you.

“You know what I want,” you sighed into his ear and bit it, feeling as he shuddered at the contact.

“Nope, I don’t. Tell me, girl.”

He still didn’t do anything but kiss you and you couldn’t hold yourself any longer, so you swallowed you pride and with closed eyes begged, “I want you to fuck me, Richard,” you paused as you heard him inhale, “please.”

Richard moved back to your face, he was smirking and dove down for one last hungry kiss before he lifted himself back and turned around. You raised your eyebrows in question of what was he doing, yet your confusion was quickly erased as he took a small packet out of his pants and pushed them of the bed, repositioning himself back between your legs. He winked at you as he tore it open and quickly put on the condom, throwing the rest away to join the mess of clothes on the ground.

“Well, if you beg so nicely,” he purred, moved above you and grabbed his cock. For a few moments he just sat between your legs and stroked his cockhead over your entrance, head thrown backwards, his eyes closed and his mouth opened. He pushed the tip of his cock into you and then slowly laid on top of you; the lower he was the more of his cock he pushed inside of you.

You both sighed in pleasure as he buried himself deep inside. You didn’t waste a second and hugged him with your legs, digging your heels into his ass. Richard started to move his hips, slowly fucking you into the mattress as his hands kept exploring your body, in the end one anchoring at your breast and squeezing it while the other he snaked behind your head and moved you closer to reconnect your lips.

Your hands found their way back onto his shoulders, your nails digging into Richard’s skin with every thrust of his hips. Then you pushed one hand into his hair while the other travelled down his back and back up again, creating roads of red on his back.

Richard gradually sped the tempo up, the slapping of your skins joining your already loud moans. You could still hear the bass of the radio coming all the way from the living room, though that sound was completely drowned out when Richard raised your hips, repositioned himself and started fucking you even deeper, hitting you just right to turn your moans into wails of pleasure. He hushed you down as he stuck his tongue down your mouth, swallowing every single one of your sounds, repaying with grunts of his own.

He slipped out of you once or twice, rubbing himself over you as he clumsily tried to push himself back inside. Richard then changed his tempo, exchanging quick thrusts with slow but powerful ones, turning you into a complete jelly. Each hit of his cock took the breath out of you and left you gasping. Your bodies were stuck to each other and you gladly watched as Richard raised himself; you had a chance to see his beautiful chest heaving and covered in sweat and further down you could see as he was slowly fucking you, his cock repeatedly disappearing inside of you.

Richard moved his head a bit lower and licked a trail on your chest to your boobs, which he shamelessly nuzzled and then to your neck, sucking on the skin. While you were busy enjoying the sensation of his tongue, you didn’t feel as he moved his right hand from your breast and down your body, stopping with it on your pubic bone. His thumb covered your clit and started moving in repetitive circles across it. As soon ass you felt it, your legs clasped down onto the man and a dirty moan escaped your mouth. You heard Richard laugh at your reaction, though he didn’t laugh for long; he once again sped his tempo, the irregular movements of his hips telling you that he was getting closer as well.

You watched his face as he focused on the fucking, his eyes were closed, sweat was rolling down his temples and his mouth was open in a small ‘o’, filthy moans escaping it witch each breath he exhaled.  His rubbing became more vigorous and soon you closed your eyes as well, buried your face in the crook of his neck and focused in ramming your hips against his hand and cock. A few rubs later and you were coming again, moaning straight into his ear. You raked your fingers across his back as your pussy squeezed him tightly, your whole body bathing in the spasms of your incredibly strong orgasm.

Through your pleasure you barely felt as Richard grabbed you roughly by your hips and started to fuck you into the mattress, growling in pleasure as you continued to squeeze his cock. A dozen or so messy thrusts later he stilled and bit into your shoulder as he came. His hips bucked for a couple of times and then he slacked down onto you, taking deep breaths.

You released your tight hold of your legs around him and let your legs spread. You gently ran your fingers over Richard’s abused back and into his hair as you started to stroke him, both of you trying to catch your breath. After a few minutes he raised himself onto his elbows, cradling your head in his palms. His smile was surprisingly a gentle one and so was the kiss he gave you. Gentle yet deep and proper. You felt as he slowly slipped out of you, a disappointing sigh escaping your lips.

Richard chuckled at your reaction and kissed you once more, before he rose to his knees and away from you. You barely had any energy and just decided to lay on the bed and watch him, as he got rid of the condom and then as he stumbled back into the bed. You questioningly raised his eyebrow at him as he tried to tug the blanket from under you.

“What, you think I’m gonna move onto the couch? I deserve this,” there was no malice in his voice, he was still smiling, even as he took out the blanket and got under it, covering you as well.

“Yeah, I guess you do,” you exhaled, a small smirk appearing on your face as you turned around, scooping closer to him.

“Ha, ha,” Richard let you get closer to him and settled you on his chest. You could feel how he leaned a bit over you to the night stand and so you looked up, seeing as he put a cigarette into his mouth, lighting it up in one smooth move. Richard inhaled the smoke, closing eyes in satisfaction; you expected him to blow the smoke at you again, but were pleasantly surprised when he pursed his lips and blew it away. You watched him for a while and then extended your arm, stealing the cigarette from his lips, taking a long lazy drag yourself. Richard smirked at your action and silently watched as you released the smoke on his chest, before taking one more drag and returning it to him.

You nestled your head back into the crook of his shoulder, throwing your arm around his chest and closing your eyes. Soon enough the beats of Richard’s heart made you peacefully fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In celebration of Richard's birthday, here's another chapter for you to enjoy~♡

Unsurprisingly, the next day you woke up alone. You weren’t really expecting anything else, maybe only the slight throbbing in your head could not be as annoying as it was. You didn’t really look for Richard and did not expect him to appear that day. What surprised you though, was that he did not stop by even the next entire week. You quickly got back into the same routine; you spent hours by the windows, you listened to music and watched the same movies on a repeat, being bored to death. The wild evening was slowly becoming a distant memory, especially with the absence of the man. You once gathered enough courage and as nonchalantly as possible asked Paul why Richard wasn’t taking turns in watching you anymore.

“Got some other work. I saw him last week, that’s it.” Paul then continued to chew on his doughnut, “Why are you asking?”

Your sharp inhale made Paul raise his eyebrows in question, he even stopped enjoying his treat.

“Ah, well, you know,” you stammered, “I’m just curious, maybe finally something happened to him and his ego.” You gesticulated wildly in the air, trying to fake the boredom.

Paul actually snickered, wiped his mouth and swallowed the last of his bite, “Nah, he’s okay. You can continue being miserable.” He patted your back and stood up, going back to the kitchen.

When even the most talkative person of them all gave you this little information, you knew it was fruitless to ask the others. You then stopped completely paying attention to them again, trying to survive the long days locked inside.

…

It was about another three weeks later when one evening Schneider suddenly barged into the apartment with a few dark fabrics hanging over his arm and a large bag over his shoulder. He immediately started talking hurriedly in German, Paul perching up in attention. In a few seconds he turned back to you and nodded towards the bags.

“Dress up, the boss wants you to be present at a dinner,” he said, all his friendly posture gone, only leaving you with a bone-chilling stony face.

“Uh, why?”

“No questions, do as you’re told.”

“Ookay.” You stood up and moved towards Schneider who was laying all of the things onto the kitchen table. You loomed over the stuff and raised your eyebrows in surprise – those were your things from your old apartment – shoes, toiletries, dresses, even your underwear.

“How did you get your hands on this?” You glared at the one-eyed man, trying to look as menacing as possible.

“We knew where you lived. It’s easier than buying you stuff,” Schneider deadpanned.

“Yeah, plus I’m sure he took some of your _lovely_ panties just for himself,” Paul laughed, his grin getting even bigger by seeing Schneider’s rolling eyes.

“ _Oh fick dich_.” Schneider shoved Paul back and turned towards your stunned face, “Go dress yourself, we’re leaving in twenty minutes.” He threw the couple of dresses onto you and pushed you towards the bedroom.

You rolled your eyes, taking all of the stuff with you and closing the door. Luckily, the things that Schneider took were all wearable, it didn’t take you long to put on one of your knee-high dresses. A black dress, a red pair of heels and suddenly you felt like a large chunk of your self-esteem returned with a snap of your fingers. A few more minutes in the bathroom and you returned to the living room, to the two awaiting men. You couldn’t not notice Schneider’s smirk and Paul’s smile, which he tried to hide by turning away to stub his cigarette in the ashtray.

“Still not gonna tell me what you want from me?”

“No, you’re not in the position to ask questions.” Schneider pushed himself off the back of the sofa and moved closer to you, “C’mon.” He grabbed you by your arm and ushered you towards the door. Paul followed right after, locking the apartment and joining you in the elevator. A few minutes later and you were sitting in the back of a car together with Paul, whereas Schneider sat behind the wheel and slowly rode out of the underground garage into the streets. It’s been some time since Oliver took you out for a stroll so you were a little bit happier for the change of the environment. Even though, you only saw the outside through a blackened window, you still enjoyed the random people you were passing by, the shops, other cars and even the annoying tourists suddenly became the highlight of your evening. You also tried to focus on the outside as the inside of the car felt incredibly awkward, Schneider did not turn on the radio and the silence was deafening. Paul had his eyes closed and was apparently enjoying the noises of Berlin as much as you did. You had the chance to do so for almost another thirty minutes before Schneider finally slowed down, parking the car right in front of a fancy restaurant. Paul immediately got out and before you could do anything, he rounded the car, opening the door for you.

“My lady,” he mockingly bowed, offering you his hand.

Instead, you crawled out of the car without his help, giving him a humourless smile instead.

“And all I wanted to be is a gentleman. C’mon now.” Paul straightened his suit, put a hand on your lower back and pushed you towards the entrance. Schneider was on the other side of you and lead you inside, briefly nodding at the waiter waiting by the doors who let them inside without any objections. You slowly weaved your way among the tables, some of them occupied by importantly looking people, some empty, waiting for their customers. You made it almost all the way to the back of the restaurant; it was a secluded part with ceiling-to-floor windows overlooking the nearby park. You rounded a set of decorative columns and almost screamed in shock.

With your breath stuck in your throat you could see your father, accompanied by some men you did not recognize and opposite of him sat _Herr_ Lindemann himself, with Oliver and Flake by his respective sides. Once they noticed you, their boss gave you a quick, meaningless smile, while your father stopped speaking mid-sentence, his face bearing the same reaction as yours did.

“Sunshine I-“ He tried to get up, but was quickly stopped by Lindemann’s slightly raised hand. At first you did not understand the gesture, but when you felt the barrel of a pistol poking you gently into your side, you realised why you were there. They wanted to dangle you in front of your father in mock, hoping to get him on his knees.  Schneider pushed the gun more forcibly into your ribs, making you move further, to a table that was right opposite of theirs, so your father could have still a clear sight of you, while also being threatened by the large man in front of him.

And then came another surprise of that evening. That table you were supposed to sit at was already occupied, by no one else but by _Herr_ Kruspe himself. He was sitting against the wall, watching you and with each step you took, his smile widened. You were shoved next to him, the soft upholstery of the bench slightly dipping under you. Paul and Schneider sat on the other side, greeting Richard in unison.

“Good evening, (Y/N). I hope you’re gonna enjoy it here,” Richard said, lightly touching your back. You only managed to sarcastically glare at him back, silently challenging him to continue with his remarks. His only answer was a quick wink and then his hand was gone and so was his attention, fully turned to his colleagues.

You looked around; there was nobody else in this part of the restaurant apart from you and the occasional waiters coming with the ordered foods and drinks. You barely managed to thank for your water before the nervously looking man was already making his way back to the kitchen. When you heard your father’s voice again you looked up in distress towards his table; he was already looking back, his eyes quickly switching between you and Lindemann. Their voices were hushed so you couldn’t hear anything – nonetheless, seeing your dad after so many months hurt you a lot and without thinking you  got up and wanted to get as close to him as possible. You barely made it onto your feet before you felt a rough grip around your arm that quickly pulled you down, making you sit again. Richard’s hand lingered for awhile on your arm before he disapprovingly shook his head.

“Where do you think you’re going? We are going to have a lovely evening together,” he tutted, sliding his hand down your arm.  He momentarily looked up and when he saw that Paul and Schneider are back on track with their conversation, he slowly moved his hand over your thigh and squeezed it, “I hope I’m not a boring company,” he whispered into your ear, making you involuntarily shake from his voice. He then turned away and looked back into his menu, acting like nothing had happened at all. Still, the hand never left your thigh, the long tablecloth worked amazingly well as a cover. You managed to look up back in the direction of the other table but couldn’t get any eye contact from your dad; he was busy irritatingly gesticulating in front of the other men, visibly becoming more and more stressed.

You resignedly sighed and looked into the menu that was put in front of you. In German. It was not like you couldn’t understand the most of it, but still, it made you annoyed that they could not be bothered with bringing you the English one. It didn’t take long for the men to realize you were struggling with it.

“Ah, having problems?” Paul turned his head towards you.

“Take a wild guess.”

“It shouldn’t be that hard for you anymore.” Schneider raised his icy blue eye, looking at you expectantly.

“Well, I didn’t have any time for practise, did I?”

You heard a quiet chuckle from beside you and then suddenly felt an arm behind your back as Richard took it from under the table and put it onto the headrest behind you, “Let me help you then, my lady,” he smirked, turning the menu back onto its first page, “Here you have the drinks, you see-“

“Oh no, really?”

“Do you want any help or not?” Richard frowned, looking a bit annoyed. It didn’t help that Paul kept snickering and even Schneider’s mouth twisted into something resembling a smile.

“(Y/N), you should not tease our dear Richard so much.” Schneider’s smile turned into a smirk, “Just look how he has to spend his birthday.”

“Oh?” you stopped listing through the papers.

“Yeah, look how miserable he looks,” Paul smiled into his wine, “He has to spend his birthday working.”

You looked back at him, Richard’s face did not loose any of the annoyance it had. Still, you couldn’t care less, “Oh how horrible it is, spending your time in a fancy restaurant, not really doing anything.” You bravely raised your right hand and patted his unshaven cheek.

“Hey,” he caught your arm and brought it down, “Just pick something already, or we’ll do it for you.”

“So sorry, for disturbing your evening, birthday boy,” you picked your own glass of wine, “believe it or not, I did not want to be here either.” You wiggled your eyebrows above the rim of your glass.

The evening then continued to go on, each minute slowly replacing the other, letting you once again dwell in boredom. The only highlight was the food, which was indeed excellent, though you could not enjoy it to the fullest as your stomach was twisted in anxiety by repeatedly looking back at your father. Another thing what got your spirits lifted for a little bit was Paul’s and Schneider’s remarks towards Richard who finally became a bit more comfortable. You also _felt_ that because the hand soon enough returned back onto your thigh and kept squeezing you and massaging you throughout the evening. You still felt rather rigid about that, not only you detested Richard’s arrogant behaviour but you also felt uncomfortable because of the fact that you were in public; there were other people sitting at your table and a few meters away from you sat your father whom you haven’t seen in months.

You only began to slightly relax when more wine arrived to your table. You couldn’t really take part in the men’s conversation and they didn’t look like they would bother with including you in, so the glass of the red liquid stayed your only companion for that time. You were in the middle of taking another sip when you suddenly felt Richard’s hand slip much closer toward you. You choked on your wine and was a second away from spilling it all over yourself; the hand did not move an inch back, only firmly gripped the inside of your thigh to keep you in place.

“Whoa, careful there, can’t you hold your liquor, huh?” Paul smiled, his cheeks rosy from his own glasses.

“Oh she can, she just gets distracted,” Richard raised his drink up, side-eyeing you and daring you to make a sound as he continued to push his fingers closer to your core.

“I can speak for myself,” you stuck your thighs together, squeezing them as much as possible. You hoped that would get his hand from your skirts, but the effect was just the opposite. He managed to rub you through your panties and you couldn’t stop the quiet sigh escaping your lips. You were afraid that any more movement would give away Richard’s teasing, thankfully, the waiter arrived once again, serving the ordered desserts in front of you. You used that situation to scoot slightly closer to the table, letting the tablecloth cover even bigger part of you, now practically laying all over your lap. Richard made a sound of pleasure, though you highly doubted it was because of the newly served ice-cream. He still masked it as if he was enjoying the dessert, from time to time commenting how good it was to keep the other two distracted while he used the other hand to tease you again. He cupped you through your panties and used his middle and ring fingers to rub you, always ending the stroke with a slight push in, as if tried to get inside you. Richard was getting braver with each sweep of his fingers, sometimes switching to tease your clit or rub the inside of your thighs. After one of the strong caresses you let out a shaky exhale, once again squeezing your legs to stop the man from continuing.

“(A/N), are you okay?” Schneider paused.

“Hmm? Yeah- yes, I’m fine, just got sensitive teeth, y’know.” You could hear the silent laughing coming from right next to you. You looked at Richard, who was in the process of obscenely licking his spoon.

“That is very unfortunate, Miss (Y/SN).” He mockingly battered his eyelashes, squeezing your pussy once again.

This time it took you all of your self control not to moan out loud, you had to give him some credit, he knew what he was doing and it felt _great_. Nonetheless, you just wanted to wipe that smug grin off of his face. Just out of spite. In a matter of seconds, you raised your leg and with all the strength you could muster you stomped down, hitting his leg by your sharp heel. He immediately yelped in pain and as he raised his leg in shock he managed to hit his knee as well.

“ _Scheisse_!” He retreated his hand from your crotch and bent down to rub his foot instead.

“ _Was zum Teufel machst du da?_ ” Paul caught his almost-spilled wine and angrily stared at the other man.

“ _Ach, der Krampf_.” Richard pretended to massage his leg and then continued to eat his dessert, fortunately to you, in peace.

You managed to steal a few quick glances towards your dad; he did the same and every time your eyes met and he always tried to mouth a couple a sentences to you, though he could never finish them; Lindemann only needed to raise his head more straight and suddenly your father’s head was bowed down again, intently listening to the other man. As you were finishing your treat you wondered why the negotiations took so long, you knew your father loved you and you trusted him – why did it take so long then? You saw a lot of papers lying on their table but you had no idea what it all could mean – a few months back and you didn’t even know about your father’s relationship with Berlin’s mafia.

After a while, you stopped musing over the possible answers and finished your glass of wine and then another, yet much less comfortable question became more and more real.

“Uh, excuse me, I’d like to use the bathroom without one of you tackling me to the ground. May I go?”

The three men looked at each other in confusion and measured each other, neither of them really wanting to get up.

“Fine, I’ll go,” said Richard, with what you could easily recognize as a fake annoyance, “You’re not gonna run away.”

“As if I could in these heels.” You stood up, straightened your dress, and let yourself be lead to the bathrooms. Richard immediately put his hand on your back and started pushing you out of the room. You managed to wave at your dad before you were taken into one the spacious halls, where the bathrooms were. You quickly smiled towards him and turned towards your bathroom. What you did not expect was him following you inside, locking the door behind himself.

“Go on, I can’t risk you getting away.” He nodded towards one the many doors and leaned against a wall, lighting up a cigarette. You rolled your eyes and got inside, sadly seeing that there were no windows to get out of. After getting outside of the cubicle, you moved towards the basins, looking at yourself in the giant mirror mounted above. You looked at Richard, who was still leaning against the wall behind you, a smouldering cigarette hanging from his lips. When you rose your eyes towards his face, you could already see he was looking back at you, his eyes suddenly dark and dangerous. You quickly averted your eyes, rather focusing on your hands and the soap suds that were sliding down your fingers. You wanted to look up again but before you could do anything, Richard’s presence was all around you.

He completely sandwiched you between himself and the basin, pushing his entire body into you. He put his arm around your waist and squeezed you into a tight embrace, burying his nose into your hair and deeply inhaling. You only managed to grip the basin tightly and shakily exhale, his strong presence completely numbing you. Richard kept breathing in your scent, moving his hands in a minute motions around your sides; you could also feel the tiny spasm of his body, his hips pushing into your ass.

“How dare you to tease me like this,” Richard angrily whispered into your ear. He did not waste any second and latched onto your neck, sucking on your skin right under your ear. His right hand travelled slowly down, his fingers spreading as they ran over your belly and lower, till they disappeared under the hem of your dress, returning to your crotch, “ _how dare you_ ,” he growled.

“Me?” you managed to mewl, “Just look at yourself.” You nudged his head with yours, making his head turn towards the mirror. Your eyes quickly met, staring together into the mirror back at each other. Richard used his left hand to turn your head and soon enough, you had his tongue invading your mouth once again. He held your head at an angle for a while not letting you move away from the kiss, while his hand continued to play with you through your panties. He pushed his hips into you, strongly reminding you how the last time had ended when he had done that. You nudged his head away with your nose, your lips separating with a loud smack in the quiet bathroom. Richard turned his head to the side, as if he was thinking, and then stepped aside, turning you around in a one swift sweep. He sat you onto the shelf next to the basin and spread your legs, nestling between them as he returned to your mouth, quickly sucking your bottom lip into his mouth.

His hands immediately disappeared under your dress and gripped your ass, all of his fingers digging into your flesh with utmost neediness. It made you open your mouth in a pleasurable moan, unconsciously giving Richard space for him to properly attack your mouth – he shoved his tongue inside, licking your teeth, your tongue, and the inside of your mouth as if it was the last thing he was allowed to ever do. You managed to grab Richard by his tie and tugged him even closer, making him growl and squeeze you even harder. The man then moved from your mouth to the the sensitive spot under your ear and started to nibble the soft skin, making you squirm in his tight embrace.

“Don’t- don’t you dare to leave anything there-!” You managed to gasp, anchoring your other hand in his over-gelled hair.

“Why not?” He nudged you with his nose, letting his right hand travel upwards to squish your torso against him, “What are you gonna do, huh?” As an example of his bravery he bit your earlobe, almost painfully squeezing it with his teeth.

“Motherfu-“ You pushed him away, trying to glare at him, though your cheeks were fully flushed making your curse much less threatening. Richard laughed to himself, wiping his mouth with the end of his sleeve. He corrected his tie, straightened his suit and then grabbed you by your hand.

“As much as I’d love to continue, I value my job more than five more minutes with you in here.”

“Well, what if I want to stay here?” you raised your eyebrows in challenge.

“Not gonna happen.” He smirked and tugged, making you fall from the counter, your heeled feet loudly hitting the ground. And he did as he promised; Richard grabbed you by your arm again and with a deep inhale, his face turned back into its mildly annoyed state before exiting the bathroom. He dragged you back among the tables, not giving you the chance to slow down around the other table. You were pushed back into your place, your head still swimming in the past ten minutes of the bathroom encounter.

The two other men did not really realise you were gone longer than usual; Paul was in the middle of telling some wild anecdote, his arms flailing all around while Schneider kept nodding, an actual visible smile present on his face. What changed though was the noise coming from the other table. You could hear that both your father’s and Lindemann’s voices were becoming more and more irritated, their raised voices made you nervous; you were suddenly afraid that your father could say something bad, leaving you or him with a bullet hole in the forehead. Their raised voices even stopped Paul’s gibberish and all of the three men around you turned slightly towards the table, their bodies tense. You tried to ignore the situation and rather focused onto the wine in front of you, downing it in a few swift gulps.

It still took another fifteen minutes of agitated arguing before everything suddenly quietened, due to Lindemann’s fist hitting the table in a silencing bang. He only needed to turn to Oliver and nod at him; the tall man rose from his seat and moved towards your seat, his strides accompanied by your father’s pleas and wild gesticulation. Oliver ignored all the ruckus happening around you and leaned towards you and the other men, quickly speaking in German. They all looked at each other, thinking, and then Richard something mumbled back, rising from his seat. You were pushed by Oliver away, Richard rounded the table and joined you on your way out.

“W-wait, what is happening?” You struggled to get away, trying to get to your dad, “Let me get to him! Please!”

They did not speak a word, Richard only gently put a hand on your lower back and pushed you more forward, inconspicuously leaning towards your ear, “Don’t worry, nothing’s gonna happen to him. Yet.” He then straightened back and in a quick few strides escorted you outside. You stopped with him outside in front of the restaurant while Oliver went to the back for the car. Richard put yet another cigarette into his mouth and lit it up, shoving the lighter back into his pants. He looked at you in question and raised the half-empty pack towards you but when he saw your disgust he just chuckled and put it back into his suit.

In a minute Oliver came back with a car, a long black Mercedes that certainly looked like their Boss’s vehicle. You crawled into the back and Richard went right after you, closing the door and tapping Oliver’s shoulder that you were good to go. The man nodded and turned the wheel, getting onto the road.

“ _Zu dir?_ ”

“ _Ja._ ” Richard leaned onto the back seat, casually spreading his legs, stretching them in front of him. He also raised his right arm and put it onto the headrest behind you. He turned to you and leaned in, a tiny smirk slowly making his way onto his face. It stopped though, as soon as he saw your stressed out face.

“What’s up?”

“What is happening?” You whispered, “What is going to happen to my father? What is going to happen to me? Where are you taking me?”

“Hey, relax. Your father is going to be okay - if he behaves.” He took a strand of your hair and slowly put it behind your ear, “And you,” Richard trailed his fingers down your cheek to your chin, “Are going to a safe spot, for now. Can’t have any of the other guys following us around.”

His voice mesmerized you. He spoke so lowly, his voice slowly turned into a purr, sending shivers down your spine. His intonation was low, only meant for your ear. It worked as a perfect stress reliever and for once, you were quite happy feeling his hand invading your dress again. You turned your face towards his, being only an inch or two away from his taunting smirk, and then you looked into his eyes.

“And why didn’t you let me go have a few words with my dad? I deserved that.”

“I had orders and I like my job.”

“The leash is that tight, huh?” You smirked, biting your lower lip.

“Oh, fuck you.”

“You already did that, remember?” You raised your head a little bit, trying to hold your posture.

 “And I might do it again. You better keep quiet.”

Richard kissed you again, helping you turn your head towards him with his fingers, putting you into an angle that gave him the perfect access to your mouth. As soon as he felt you responding with purses of your own, he trailed his hand down, squeezed your breast till you started twisting in front of him and then continued down to in-between your legs. When Richard finally cupped you and started to circle your clit through your panties, you let go of his mouth and gasped in anticipation.

“Shh, quiet.” He mumbled into your ear as you hid your face in the crook of his neck. Before you completely did so you spared a look towards the driver’s seat; Oliver was thankfully occupied with the driving, and the radio, which he fortunately turned on, was masking most of the sounds you were making. Just as you buried your face into his his neck, Richard quickly grabbed the hem of your panties under your dress and pushed it aside and with another quick movement he ran his fingers over your pussy. You had to bite his neck to keep quiet, he exactly knew what was making you undone. Another stroke and he pushed two of his fingers inside you, slowly pumping them in and out of you, his thump nonstop applying a slight pressure onto your clit.

“Oh you like that, don’t you?” Richard whispered, massaging your g-spot, “you’re so fucking wet, baby.” You couldn’t respond to him. At least not verbally, your hips did that automatically for you, you just needed to respond to each of his strokes of his fingers with the push of your hips.

He kept fingering you, focusing on the movements of his fingers all over your pussy, his own shallow breaths fell down onto your neck, which was wet from all his kisses and his arm, which was previously laid on the headrest was snaked around you, his hand covering your mouth. Once in a while he had to remind you of Oliver’s presence; the man behind the wheel still looking ahead of him. Either he was invested in the football game coming from the radio or he was at least pretending not to hear the both of you.

Richard intensified his strokes and pushes and latched onto your neck with his mouth, sucking on it till he would leave hickeys all over it. You would’ve stopped him, but his fingers were bringing you incredibly close, making you restlessly wiggle in your seat. A few more pushes and you were squeezing your thighs, coming all over his fingers. Your breathing hitched as you felt how he pushed forcefully his fingers inside to feel your spasms; Richard himself had to cover his mouth not to make any sound of pleasure when he felt your tightening vagina. When both of you calmed down, Richard sat back up and removed his fingers. You tried to straighten your dress and cover your neck with your hair, though you were stopped short as your eyes slipped towards Richard who was in a process of obscenely licking his fingers clean.

You dared to look back at Oliver – still looking as bored as ever. Good.  You sat five more minutes quietly in the cat before it stopped in front of a modern tall building with a nice park right next to it. Richard raised his eyes from his lap and smiled, looking out of his window.

“Ah, we’re here.” He got out of the car and waited for you to crawl out and with a hurried _Bis Bald!_ he shut the door and tapped the roof of the car. Before Oliver could even get onto the road, Richard was already pushing you in, his hand on your lower back - a strong reminder that you couldn’t run away. You went down a hallway and into one of the elevators.

As soon as the doors closed behind you, Richard pushed you against the gigantic mirror behind you. He pushed himself onto you and you could clearly feel the restrained bulge in his pants rubbing against you. Your foreheads touched and his nose kept teasing yours, not letting your mouths touch yet.

“Where’re you taking me?” It seemed, that he took all your breath away and you only managed to communicate in whispers.

“My place.” He smirked, finally connecting your lips. Richard was not shy about it anymore. The kisses quickly turned sloppy and you didn’t know which part of his body to grope first. He pushed a knee between your legs and you automatically started to rub yourself on it, humming in appreciation. Your making out session was not long though, as the ring of the bell announced that you arrived to the floor where Richard’s apartment was. Instead of separating, Richard sneaked his arms under you and picked you up, letting your legs wrap around his waist. He moved out of the waiting elevator into the hall and in a minute he was pushing you against his door, trying to kiss you senseless while also trying to find his keys – in the end he found them, unlocked the door and pushed you inside, quickly shutting it behind you.

You didn’t have much time to take in the place; the only thing you registered was that it was spacious with expensive-looking furniture all around. On the other hand, there were all kinds of things scattered around – clothes, bottles, empty cigarette packs and ashtrays on every possible surface. You wanted to look around more, but the man behind you turned on some dim lamps and was immediately next to you, putting you back into his lap. You laughed how quickly he hoisted you up, making you jump a bit and wiggle, though your laugh was soon enough drowned by more kisses. You closed your eyes and let yourself be taken, not knowing where anything was after all. A few turns and you felt Richard was sitting down, spreading your legs so you could sit astride his hips. You raised your head from his and looked up, seeing you ended up in his living room. During these few seconds you realised it was so quiet you could only hear an occasional car passing somewhere below you, but more importantly, Richard’s shallow breathing.

There were hands slowly tracing your sides, discovering every part of you and searching for more of your sensitive spots. You gently smiled, enjoying the caresses; you raised your own hands and cupped his face, digging your fingertips into his hair and massaging his scalp.

“What are your intentions with me, _Herr_ Kruspe?” You tugged at his hair, smiling at his unsuppressed moan.

“Depends on what the little lady wants,” Richard purred, leaning in, tracing his mouth on your jawline towards your ear, “What will you give me, huh?” he whispered into your ear, cupping your ass and squeezing it as hard as he could.

Richard laughed at your mewl and continued to trace your jaw with his kisses, waiting for your answer. It took you a little bit to pull yourself together and when you managed to look into his dark, lustful eyes, you immediately knew what to give him.

“Myself.” You wiggled in his lap, moving your mouth closer to his, “ _Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Richard._ ”

Before your lips connected you could see a flicker of an unguarded smile – that quickly disappeared as you kissed him, fully enjoying his soft lips and prickly stubble scratching you across your chin. Your arms weaved around his neck, squishing him even closer to you. Richard gladly continued to grope you, sometimes moving his arms higher to stroke your sides and to grab your breasts. You licked his bottom lip and he licked yours back, chuckling into the kiss. Then, as you slowly started to invade each other mouths, Richard became more aggressive and began to tug at your dress, slowly hiking it up higher and higher. He managed to rise it to you hips, where you stopped him with your own hands; he surprisingly stopped kissing you and looked at you, waiting what were you going to do. You just crossed your arms, grabbed the hem of the dress and with a wink slowly took it off of you, not forgetting to sway your hips a little, turning the action into a mini striptease.

You slowly tugged the fabric up, letting it slip up your torso, over your breasts and then you quickly got it over your head, throwing the dress behind you in one swift sweep. When you looked down, you couldn’t stop the grin from appearing on your face; Richard was griping you by your hips, dazed, his eyes running from one place to another, not knowing where to anchor them. When he looked up, he wasn’t able to produce a single word, he only managed to blankly stare at you, his eyes wide and dark and his mouth open in awe. You slithered your hand back behind his head ands started to massage his scalp – at the same time you brought it closer till he recognized the action and with a tiny smirk dove into your cleavage. Richard lovingly began to abuse your breasts, sucking on them, biting them, licking them – he sneaked one of his arms behind your back and in a quick pull Richard opened your bra, making you wonder how many time he had already done that. You shrugged it off and threw it behind you, giving Richard all the space he wanted. The man himself meanwhile latched onto one of your nipples and let his hands roam, his left one anchored on your back while his right grabbed you by your thigh, pushing you as close as possible. That hand then moved to your panties and he grabbed them in a bunch and dragged them upward, making the panties almost painfully drag across your clit and between your ass cheeks.

“You motherfucker!” You hissed, angling his head away from your breasts and then you managed to push him into the sofa, “That hurt!”

“Then take them off.” His low growl sent shivers down your spine, he reminded you of a wild animal, his hair dishevelled, his lips red, his eyes dark and his breathing shallow. You only managed to quickly raise to your knees and he was already pushing them down, helping you get rid of them. You stood momentarily up to shake them off and suddenly you were standing in front of him naked, only in your pair of red heels. He was also still fully dressed so the first thing you did was to grab him by his tie and take it off, Richard giving up control while you took care of his clothes.  While you were busy opening his shirt, button by button, he again anchored his hands on your hips and began to draw small circles on them. Once you opened his shirt, he quickly got rid of it together with his jacket, ending up only in his pants.

“Just a moment sweetheart.” He kissed your cheek and moved you to the side, quickly unzipping his pants and letting them fall to the ground. He leaned over to one of the coffee tables and after a couple of seconds he took out a package you already knew very well. He sat back down and slipped out of his boxer shorts, sitting in front of you just as naked as you were. He took you by your hand and tugged you closer, letting you fall into his lap. You immediately sat down and started to rub yourself onto his aroused cock, loving his sighs. Richard needed to have you close to him, he connected your lips and pushed his tongue into your mouth, licking yours and tried to coax it out.

You didn’t know if it was hell or heaven; you could feel every inch of him, from his cock impatiently rubbing against you belly, to his sweaty chest, to his stubble leaving whisker burns all over you cheeks. It all was too hot, literally – you could feel the sweat between you two, you could feel droplets running down your back and you could smell the sex all around you. And yet, it felt so _good_. Richard once again managed to make your head swim in pleasure and he wasn’t inside of you yet. Which changed in a few short moments.

After a last row of hungry kisses Richard gripped the package and tore it open, taking the condom out and quickly rolling it onto himself. While he did so you kept nipping at his jaw and continued to do so until you felt a slight pressure on your hips; his hand hand guiding you down onto him, while his other hand held his cock in place. You easily slipped onto him, the full feeling making you loudly moan in pleasure. He let you get used to him for a moment and then he gripped you by your hips again, urging you to start moving. Squeezing his thighs with your own, you snaked your arms around his shoulders for support and slowly began to roll your hips, to test out the waters and to find out what was the most pleasurable tempo.

Soon enough, both of you found out that a slow, intense tempo was what you were looking for. You loved how every inch of his cock slipped out of you only to disappear back inside. You loved how shallowly Richard kept breathing, peppering his exhales with soft moans and deep kisses which you gladly returned. You especially loved when he used his right thumb to play with you clit again, driving you quickly crazy.

You dug your nails into the back of his neck and kept holding onto him, watching his own hazy gazing. Richard’s eyes kept slithering from one place to another; he watched your face, he watched as sweat rolled between your breasts, he watched your gyrating hips, and he watched himself fucking deep into you. You leaned over and rested your forehead against his, giving yourself a new angle to enjoy. Richard chuckled at the action and brought you closer to him, letting your sweaty chests connect and your lips locked in a series of sloppy, open-mouthed kisses.

Both of you were getting closer to your orgasms, your moaning became lounder and Richard started to snap his hips into you, turning the slow tempo into a wild one. The slapping of your skins made the space around you absolutely perverse, you had never been so turned on in your entire life. Richard’s nails kept digging into your flesh with more and more vigour, leaving red marks all over your ass and hips. He then sped the tempo even more, turning you into a complete putty, making you lose your mind.

A few more pushes and you were coming all over his cock, squeezing him with every part of your body - you laid on him and violently pushed your hips down, almost painfully impaling yourself on him, moaning his name repeatedly into his ear. It seemed that your mantra moved him beyond his point of return too; He used his right hand as a leverage and raised himself a little bit from the sofa, going completely buck wild. It didn’t last long though, as a dozen or so snaps of his hips later and he was grunting, biting into your shoulder in pleasure.

He sat back down, letting you rest on him – Richard embraced you and started to gently stroke your back, to soothe your shivering frame. After a while you managed to unstick yourself from him, snickering at how your skin glued itself to his. You untangled your hands out of his hair and cupped his cheeks instead, stroking him by your thumbs. Richard smiled at the gesture and kissed your left thumb then angled his head and kissed your palm as well. Smiling, you leaned over to him and pursed your lips, kissing him gently, yet also deeply.

“Satisfied with your present?” You mumbled into his lips.

“Couldn’t get a better one,” he answered, sneaking his arms around your waist, “C’mon, let’s go.” He pushed himself off the back of the sofa and stood up, carrying you in his arms. “I suppose a shower can wait till tomorrow?” he raised his eyebrow as he opened a door behind you.

“I guess it can.” You could already feel the tiredness setting in.

Richard took you into his bedroom and laid you in his bed onto the covers. He then waddled over to the nearest bin, got rid of the condom again and came back to you. He still didn’t get immediately in; Richard rummaged around in his night stand till he found a packet of cigarettes and lit one up.

“You want some?” He asked, stretching his hand with the post-coital cigarette towards you.

“Naw, I’ll skip tonight.” You smiled, wiggling deeper under the covers.

Soon, you were joined by Richard – he again laid on his back and let you snuggle closer, till your head rested on his chest. You could then feel how his fingers started to play with your loose hair, twirling it among his fingers. The movement was so soothing, you quickly fell asleep, hugging Richard closer to your body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> naraism.tumblr.com


End file.
